Kiss Me: The Sacrifice
by kristy267
Summary: [Kiss Me Sequel] Two days before her 16th birthday, Claire Summers is snatched off the street. Quil and the other wolves are in a race against time to find and save her before it's too late. Back up is called in in the form of Alice and Jasper when a most unexpected twist is revealed that humans may be behind Claire's capture, but vampire's are the reason. *Rated T just to be safe*


**Chapter One**

Claire was lead up the stairs she'd come down two days ago. They walked down the same hallways, past the same rooms. It was like moving in reverse. She stole a glance out a window. The orange glow of light from the sun was growing dimmer. Less than an hour til sundown.

Claire no longer looked forward to her birthday. If things continued down the path they were now, this would be her last. Sixteen years just wasn't long enough! She was angry with herself mostly. She hadn't done enough to escape. There must have been something more she could have done before now.

Now, she was too weak to make an escape. Maybe if she hadn't pissed Matilda off before, she might have a decent chance of making a break for the door. That wasn't a possibility now. Her will was gone. She had nothing left to look forward too, nothing to place hope in.

Quil hadn't come for her. That's what hurt the most. Claire had placed all of her hope and faith in Quil... and he hadn't come to save her.

No one had.

Claire felt alone despite the groups of people now surrounding her. She'd been led into an old dining room that was falling apart at the seams. A wooden stage was placed in the center of the room. Nicely dressed people stood around chatting and mingling. It wasn't until Claire brushed against one of the people that she realized they weren't people at all.

They were vampires.

She looked around the room as she was dragged up on to the stage. Every single person in the room - outside of Claire, Matilda and Keith - were bloodsuckers.

Things had just gone from bad to worse.

**48 Hours Earlier**

"This had to be the longest shopping trip I've ever experienced, " Alison Queen was saying as she placed her many bags down on the trunk of Renesmee's car.

Nessie, Ali and Claire had left La Push at six this morning to come up to Seattle. With Claire's sixteenth birthday drawling near, shopping was a must. Only none of them had any idea it would take five hours to find everything they needed; from party dresses to decorations.

"Shopping is hard work girls," Nessie said, fishing her car keys from her purse.

"Spoken like an expert." Claire leaned against the black convertible. "Are you going to unlock the car or not, Ness?"

"If I could find my keys, I'd happily let you in."

Claire turned to look at her bronze haired friend in disbelief. "You lost your keys?"

Nessie continued to rummaged around in her purse, her face seemingly unconcerned. "Maybe." Alison and Claire groaned in union. "What? It's not like it's the end of the world. We can just call - "

"_Or_," Ali interrupted, "we could smash one of your pretty back windows."

Renesmee brought her head up sharply and fixed Alison with a glare. "You break one of my windows and you'll be walking home."

Ali put her hands up, as if in surrender and stepped away from the car. "Okay, okay. I won't hurt your precious baby." Nessie's glare faded and she smiled. Claire wondered briefly if her life long friend was bi-polar.

Once they were certain the keys weren't in Nessie's purse or in the area surrounding them, the girls retreated back to the line of stores. To save time they split up. Renesmee went into the decorations store and Alison took the shoes and accessories shop.

Claire was on her way to the clothing boutique when someone tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned, her eyes barely got a glimpse of the man behind her - before she was smacked in the head with what looked like a baseball bat.

That was the last thing Claire remembered before waking up in the back of a van. The seats had been removed, to make more room she guessed. She sat up quickly and regretted it soon after. Her head throbbed and her vision swayed. She squeezed her eyes shut until the pain had gone. One lid at a time, her eyes opened. The profile of a young man, no older than seventeen, filled her sight. Claire gasped at his closeness and tried to scoot away.

"Who are you?" She breathed.

He respected her space and sat back against the van wall. His eyes cast a quick glance to the front of the van where two older people sat. "I'm not suppose to tell you that." His voice was nothing but a whisper.

"I don't care what you're suppose to do," Claire snapped. "Where are you taking me? What do you want with me?"

He opened his mouth to answer her but a woman with a thick accent of some kind did instead. "Shut up, girl. We don't have time for your questions."

"But - "

"Please," The young man whispered. "Listen to her. It's in your best interest." Something in his voice made Claire believe him.

So, playing the well-behaved hostage, Claire pressed her back into van and said nothing. The windows were too black to see out, so she knew it'd be impossible for anyone on the outside to see inside. Along with the questions she'd asked, Claire also wanted to know where the heck she was being carted off too.

_What right do these people have taking me off the street like that?_ She asked herself, angrily. Anger was a better option then fear. If she allowed herself to take notice of her fear she'd end up a crying, panicking mess for sure. And if Claire'd learned anything from movies it was never to let them see you scared. So she forced herself to be angry.

Claire couldn't have guessed how long they'd been driving, but something told her it'd been quite a long while. They were probably out of Washington. These people might wanna flee the country if they know what's good for them. Quil would know Claire was gone by now, wouldn't he? He wasn't someone you wanted to cross in the first place. But then throw in the fact that they'd taken his ClaireBear, that was just going to make matter's worse for the cloaked folks in this van.

At least... Claire hoped so.

* * *

And there you have it! The first chapter to the Kiss Me Sequel. I plan for this story to be a good bit shorter than Kiss Me, mind you, so don't expect as many chapters from this story.

Oh, side note? Alison is that OC I mentioned forever ago in Kiss Me that would have turned out to be Seth's Imprint had I ever gotten around to writing their story.

Please review! It lets me know there are people out there who care if this story is continued or not :) And thanks for reading!

_**Disclaimer**__: I most certainly __**do not own **__Twilight or any of it's characters._


End file.
